


First Day

by midnightseashell14



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Baby, Future Family, Gift Exchange, Gift Fic, M/M, SHEITH - Freeform, Surrogacy, Sweet, voltronsecretsanta2k18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 09:13:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17139050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightseashell14/pseuds/midnightseashell14
Summary: Keith is nervously waiting for the most precious thing to finally come into the world. Shiro is nervous too (He just hides it better).Written as a gift for ashacrone via voltronsecretsanta2k18! For the prompt(s) future family and babyfic.





	First Day

It was a little weird being in a hospital. 

Obviously Keith had been in the hospital before, both for major and minor reasons. The situations ranged from a broken nose from a fight when he was ten to a major battle that determined the fate of their planet and several others. 

So you know fairly normal, for him at least. 

So while it wasn't totally unusual for Keith to be in a hospital, it also didn’t happen often enough for him to really form an opinion. 

He had heard many other people complain about hospitals before. How they smelled like antiseptic and were solid reminders about the inevitability of death. Keith didn’t really care about any of this, the minor scrapes and bruises ensured that he was never there long and the with the bigger wounds he was surrounded by his friends and family. Knowing that people cared about him had left him happy enough to not care about anything else.

But now that he was just stuck there waiting, the hospital seemed much more foreboding than it had before. 

The lights made people look pale and washed out, it was too cold, everyone was wearing white, which was by no means a bad color but not the most welcoming one either. 

Keith nearly jumped out of his seat when he felt something warm nudge his arm. He spun around to face an equally nervous but seemingly amused Shiro, who held out the cup of coffee like a peace offering. Keith took it with a weary smile and took a sip as Shiro sat next to him.

He felt Shiro’s arm wrap around his shoulders and leaned into the embrace.

“How are you holding up?” Shiro asked. Keith took another sip of his coffee before answering.

“Fine. I mean thinking a lot about hospitals.”

“What about them?”

“I don’t know. I guess just how unwelcoming they are. I mean no one here has been rude or anything just…” Shiro didn’t say anything. He nodded to show Keith that he was listening and after a moment he continued.

“I mean the lights make everyone look sick even if they’re not, it’s cold and when you think about it white isn’t a very welcoming color scheme.” Shiro huffed out a small laugh at that.

“Okay who are you? I never thought I would here my Keith talking about color schemes.” 

Keith gently nudged Shiro’s side with his elbow. Shiro let out another small laugh before planting a soft kiss on the top of Keith’s head. 

“It’ll be fine. I won’t lie and say that I’m not freaking out a bit too. But the first thing she’s going to experience isn’t any of those things. She’s gonna see and feel us holding her and loving her. That’s what her first moment’s will be like.” 

A small smile made its way onto Keith’s face and he couldn’t help but lean up and plant a small but warm kiss on his husbands lips. 

“You’re right.” Keith opened his mouth to say more when a nurse began walking towards them. 

Keith and Shiro jumped up. The nurse had a large and bright smile on her face, which helped calm Keith down a little. Smiles meant that things should be fine right?

“Mr. Shirogane-Kogane?” The nurse asked after making her way over.

“That’s us.” Shiro answered his voice slightly higher than usual. Keith nodded next to him, not trusting his own voice. The nurses smile grew bigger, something that honestly impressed the both of them.

“Congratulations. Your little girl is ready to meet you. I can take you over now if your ready.”

Now knowing that everything was okay both men’s faces lit up with smiles big enough to rival the nurse’s.

“Please, we’d really like to see her.” Keith had somehow found it in himself to answer, which was good as Shiro looked as if he was already holding back tears. 

“Of course follow me.” The nurse turned and made her way towards the entrance of the maternity ward, Keith and Shiro right at her heels.

Keith really hoped that Shiro was at least paying attention to where they were going because he definitely was not. 

The nurse stopped in front of an unassuming door that looked just like every other one in the hallway. She pointed them towards a little machine just off to the side.

“I know you’re both excited but we ask that you disinfect your hands first before going in.”

“Of course.” Oh Shiro was still capable of forming words. That’s good.

They walked up to the machine and put their hands inside waiting for the ding. Keith had never realized that 15 seconds could feel like such a large time. 

Once they were done the nurse opened the door and ushered them in closing the door softly behind them. The doctor turned to them with a large smile.

“Ah you two must be the new parents. We’re just getting her cleaned up, she’ll be in you arms in no time.”

Keith managed a shaky smile and the doctor smiled back brightly. He was apparently used to the fear of new parents.

“Shiro, Keith is that you?” A strong voice asked from a nearby bed. Keith and Shiro quickly spun around to face the voice. Their faces both broke out in relived smiles.

“Jeannie, hey.” Keith said coming to stand by her, Shiro at his side.

“How are you holding up? Are you okay?” Shiro asked laying a comforting hand on her shoulder. Jeannie smiled back brightly.

“Oh, don’t you worry about me. I actually don’t feel that bad. Apparently my delivery was one of the easiest the doctor has ever seen. I guess she just couldn’t wait to meet you guys.”

“We really can’t thank you enough for this.” Keith told her softly. Jeannie looked at him with a mixture of fondness and appreciation.

“No need to thank me. It is what I signed up for after all.” She winked at the two of them and managed to get a chuckle.

Keith was finally relaxing a bit when he heard the door open.

And just like that his heart rate was back up. 

The kind nurse from earlier walked in carrying a small bundle wrapped in a little blanket.

“Congratulations. Here is your baby girl.” She handed her to Keith who put his arms into position from what seemed like muscle memory from all the months of practicing. He turned towards Shiro and they both looked down at the bundle at the same time.

Both of them couldn’t stop the tears from springing to their eyes.

“Hello sweetheart. We're your daddies.” Shiro said. She let out a small sound that reminded Keith faintly of a kitten. He brought her up in his arms to press his forehead to hers.  
“We’re gonna love you so much. You’re never going to be alone, you have a bunch of aunts and uncles waiting to meet you. You even have a grandma, isn’t that crazy.” The baby let out another small noise, Keith was pretty sure that meant that she was happy.

He felt Shiro wrap his arms around him and lifted his head up to give him a kiss. They separated when she made a noise that sounded a little fussy. 

As Keith handed her to Shiro so he could have his turn, he sent out a silent thanks to the universe.

He never thought he could be be this happy.

But he was and he was going to treasure every second of it.

“Welcome to your first day on Earth sweetheart.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it ashacrone! It ended up being more sweet than romantic but I hope you still like it!
> 
> PS: Jeannie is a surrogate. She has become a good friend to Keith and Shiro. It just didn't feel right having other characters such as Allura or Pidge being the surrogate in this particular story.


End file.
